


Fitness Day

by bimmykimmy



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmykimmy/pseuds/bimmykimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the President's Fitness Testing day, Randy turns into a hot mess while being Howard's partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitness Day

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt on tumblr

Alright, so, maybe it wasn’t the best idea Randy’s ever had. Not even close. But, hey, could you blame him? Raging hormones and all that jazz; gets a guy going. And being Howard’s gym buddy on president fitness test day had _seemed_  like a totally bruce idea, but, well…let’s not get too ahead of ourselves.

Randy knew he was at his limit. There was no way he could hide it now. As Howard—glistening with sweat and puffing out another gasp of air—leaned up for his tenth sit up, Randy jumped back. 

"I, uh, gotta go see a thing about a thing and NinjaNomicon and _yeah_ ," he gracefully talked and walked his way out of the gym eventually sprinting towards the locker room. Howard finally made it to the upright position, "What did you say? Cunningham? Where…" He shrugged and let himself fall back down to begin another sit up.

Back in the locker room now, and Randy could hardly contain himself. He let himself slam into the cool metal, sending a loud clang across the empty room. He slid down, quivering, clumsy hands attempting to untie his basketball short strings. Stupid skinny frame, needing to tie the damn strings so they don’t fall off, gettin’ in the way of Randy’s personal time.

With the strings finally untied, Randy wasted no time in letting the pressure in his underwear free. He tucked his thumbs into the hem of his shorts and yanked them down over his hips and around his thighs. A gasp of relief escaped his lips as his swollen groin stood at attention.

He wrapped his hand around the shaft, near the tip he let his thumb glide over it momentarily; feeling the beaded precum stick to his skin. Randy pressed his lips into a thin line, breath beginning to burst out his nostrils; he began to stroke. It was slow, even, and it sent a shiver up his spine. In his sneakers, his toes curled, and his knees buckled together. 

"Oh crap,  _Howard_ …” Randy whimpered—he would never admit to it being a whimper, but he totally whimpered. His heart thumped wildly against his chest as his hand moved quicker. He gripped himself harder and let his increasingly wet hand slide up and down the shaft. Shivers trembled his body. He stared down at himself, but found it hard to focus his sight as his mind’s eye fell back to the perfect crotch shot he had earlier. 

Howard’s dick had been beautifully on display through his gym shorts, and with each upward movement, Randy had seen it shift and flop, and oh  _God_ —

"Howard, Haa-howard…" 

Randy’s moans grew desperate as his hand quickened even more. His wrist was beginning to cramp and having a bad wrist is a simple, big, no-no for ninja-ing, so he decided it was time to wrap this up.

With his other hand, Randy rubbed the inside of his thigh, slowly making his way to his groin. He cupped himself and massaged lightly; letting his other hand jerk up and down in an undefined or sensible fashion. He closed his eyes, biting his lip in anticipation. So close, he was so close. The tension grew in the pit of his stomach, and his face flared up with a heat that could only rival his ninja fire balls. 

At last, the tip was reached, and Randy climaxed hard into his hand. He bucked his hips upward, letting his head slam back into the lockers. He did not stop moving his hands or his hips until the last of his waves simmered back into nothing.

He let himself go limp, and he slid lower against the locker. His heartbeat echoed in his brain and his breath heaved his chest up and down.A content smile tugged at his lips, as if he had never felt so satisfied in his entire life.

Just when he was thinking things really couldn’t get any better for a hormone-crazed high-schooler, the school bell rang.


End file.
